


the first time for the second time

by starlightwalking



Series: Fëanorian Redemption [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (well. sort of.), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Re-embodied elves, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Maedhros has finally been reborn, and Fingon is never letting him go again.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Fëanorian Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484228
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	the first time for the second time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Lottie8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lottie8/gifts), [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt that got way out of hand. I have no regrets.
> 
> The prompt was Russingon + "I've been waiting a long time," requested by 8lottie8. Thanks to StormXPadme for help in narrowing down what direction to take this in <3
> 
> I imagined this taking place in the same universe as my [Fëanorian Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484228) series, but this is PWP and there aren't any related details you need to know. This would would be set between the second and third scenes of [ATATYA ch1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398906).
> 
> I'm still relatively new to writing smut, so please be kind, lol.

"I've been waiting a long time," Finno rumbled, "and I would've waited longer, had I needed to, but now—" he paused long enough to kiss him, claiming his mouth, and Maedhros gasped as his body responded, arching into his beloved's touch— "now I _have you_ , and I am _never_ letting you go."

Maedhros clung to him, pulling him closer, desire consuming him. He wanted, _needed_ Fingon; this hröa was new and tender, but it blazed with lust just as much as the old one, perhaps more. In Mandos he had been formless, shapeless. He had not missed this, at least not more than he missed any other bodily sensation—he had, of course, missed _Fingon_ , sometimes so much he couldn't breathe, not that he strictly needed breath as a disembodied fëa—and somehow now this desire was all the stronger for having been so long absent.

Fingon kissed a trail from his neck to his chest, his hands wrapped in Maedhros' hair. Maedhros moaned as his lover unbuttoned his tunic to suck at his nipple; those hands tugged at his fiery locks and he moaned again, louder, utterly at Fingon's mercy.

"Finno," he gasped, because it was _so much,_ all at once, and though his fëa remembered all the times they had coupled before, his hröa was coming undone far too fast. He was already achingly hard, and Fingon's slow, almost absent-minded rutting against his groin as he focused his attention elsewhere threatened to end him right then and there.

Fingon released him, and Maedhros whined, reaching out to pull him back, but his lover chuckled. "I am not finished with you, beloved," he whispered, his fingers dancing lightly over Maedhros' now-unblemished skin. Maedhros shivered at the touch, wanting _more more more_ —

He felt Fingon lift him— _Valar_ , he was strong, despite his height—and move him to his bed. No, _their_ bed, not just Fingon's any longer, and the thought that they could share this now without secrets, without war and death and kin-strife threatening them, washed over him and tears budded in his eyes. They were _safe_. They were _together_. Fingon was _real_ , he was _here_ , and Maedhros was never never never going to lose him again.

He must have said some of that out loud, for he heard Fingon echoing it back at him in soft murmurs, even as those strong and skillful hands made quick work of undressing him entirely. At last Fingon returned to kiss him once more, and Maedhros lost himself in the taste of his beloved, drinking him in, and felt their tears of joy mingling on his cheeks.

"Please, _please_ ," he begged, his hands— _hands_! both of them!—clutching at Fingon's own robes, desperate to feel his skin, his whole body, his everything.

Fingon acquiesced, helping Maedhros strip him down until he was bare as the day he had been—well— _re_ born. Smiling, Fingon twined his fingers in Maedhros' left hand, guiding the right to where his length stood proud and flushed against his stomach.

Eagerly, Maedhros took his lover in hand, and Fingon shuddered.

"Ohhh, Russo," he cried, "it's been _so long_ , so long since you—since we—"

"And longer still, for this hand," Maedhros attempted to tease, though his voice was choked with emotion as he stroked the length he had so long been denied.

"Ahh, ahhh," Fingon moaned, "what was I _thinking_ , ridding you of your most talented part—"

"I think," Maedhros murmured, "you thought it better to have some of me than none of me. And as for my most _talented part_...you do my cock a disservice, if I remember correctly."

"Mm," Fingon agreed, leaning down to kiss him again. Maedhros couldn't help but release him to tangle his fingers amid his lover's braids, and though he could feel Fingon pouting as they kissed, the friction as they rocked against each other more than made up for the displacement of his hand.

"I cannot wait any longer," Fingon panted between kisses, though he could not seem to tear his mouth away from Maedhros, either. "Please, I must have you, I don't care how, whatever you want—"

Maedhros closed his eyes. How could he decide? It was not fair that Fingon leave this decision to him, not when he'd been in possession of a body for much longer than Maedhros, who had only been re-embodied days prior, and whose fantasies had only so recently been reawoken.

"I want you," Maedhros mumbled when Fingon gave him a moment to breathe, "inside me. I want you," he groaned as Fingon rutted against him more fervently than before, "to make love to me. Like we used to, before, when we had hope."

"We have hope now," Fingon whispered, his voice raw with need. "And will forever. I love you."

Maedhros kissed him again, savoring his taste. "And I love you," he murmured.

Fingon managed to break away from Maedhros' mouth, spreading his lover across the bed, _their_ bed and reaching for a vial of oil. He coated his fingers quickly, messily, and Maedhros moaned as he felt Fingon press at his entrance.

"Am I a virgin again, do you think?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't care," Fingon muttered, working him open with torturously slow movements. "You're mine. Forever."

"Forever," Maedhros agreed. "And— _ahh_!—later, when I take you—"

"I _don't care_ ," Fingon repeated, before glancing up and flashing him a grin. "Unless you do. Unless you want me to be."

"Then you took no other to your bed, while you lived and I did not?" Maedhros asked huskily. "I...would not begrudge you if— _oohhhh..._ "

Fingon had three fingers inside him now, and stretched his hole to fit in a fourth. Soon Maedhros forgot whatever it was he had asked as they curled within him, seeking and finding the spot that made him see stars, and had Fingon not slipped his other hand around his cock and held him tight he would have come right then.

" _Of course_ I didn't," Fingon murmured, removing his hands from Maedhros' body. Maedhros keened, wanting him back, wanting him there, _wanting_ him, but he calmed as he saw Fingon slick his cock and settle between his legs. "There is no other. No one but you. Although," he added mischievously, guiding his length to brush up against Maedhros' hole, "I pleasured myself many, _many_ times without you, though you were always present in my mind."

Maedhros shuddered, jerking his hips, trying to impale himself on Fingon's cock. Fingon held back for just a moment longer, and Maedhros pouted.

" _Need_ you," he mumbled, " _please_ , Finno."

"I need you too." The consuming desire that had spurred him on so urgently before gentled as Fingon drew him up and pressed their foreheads together. "Just you. Only you. Always."

"I haven't—" Maedhros blushed, and Fingon nipped at his ear, teasing him again with another not-enough-never-enough press against him. "Not since—it's only been—but still—" There had been so much to think about, so much to distract him, and this body was so _new_ , so raw, it hadn't truly _needed_ release, not like it did now, with Finno teasing him so—

"Oh, _darling_ , my sweetest, most wondrous Russandol," Fingon breathed. "I want to make this perfect, this first time for the second time. The best it can be. I want you coming all over me, while I'm buried inside you, and I won't have it any other way. This is the only thing that matters, my Russo, me and you, and it will be just like the first time, only _so much better_ because this time, I know what I am doing, even if your body does not remember."

"Oh _fuck you_ , Finno," Maedhros gasped, "you're going to ruin that if you don't stop teasing and fuck me _right now_ —"

Fingon could wait no longer: with one long, slow thrust he filled Maedhros to the hilt, and they groaned in unison as their hröar joined again, _finally_ , and their fëar blazed together so bright Maedhros almost forgot he was getting fucked.

Almost. Then Fingon moved, and he was not forgetting, not _at all_ , and he knew he wouldn't last long, not this first time, and that was alright, really, because there were _so many_ other times ahead of them, and he wept and clung to his beloved as Fingon thrust as slow as he could manage, mumbling terms of endearment in as many different languages as he knew, praising Maedhros, his Russandol, for simply _being_.

"Finno, Finno, I'm—" he gasped, and Finno locked eyes with him and _smiled_ , thrusting into him one last time, filling him up, completing him, and their souls intertwined as they came together. Finno's seed was hot within him, and Maedhros cried out as he spilled all over Finno's chest just as he'd wanted, and their mouths met and mingled as they became one, still rocking into one another as their climaxes abated and Maedhros' still-tender flesh began to realize how thoroughly it had been claimed.

Finno attempted to slip out of him, but Maedhros wrapped his legs around him and held him close, just a little bit longer. "That...was perfect," he mumbled, burying his face in Finno's hair. He felt a nibble at his ear and smiled, sucking a mark of his own into his lover's shoulder. "Thank you."

"I will always want you," Fingon said tenderly. "My Russo. Maedhros. Beloved."

"And I you," Maedhros whispered, holding him close, never letting go, not this time.

They lay like that, together, bound and buried, for some time. Maedhros' eyelids drooped; he felt sleepy, which was only natural, considering how unused to such exertion he was, but the night was young, and Finno was here, and he was not _nearly_ done with his lover yet.

But—just a moment longer, he thought, breathing in the smell that was his Finno. Just a moment more of their first time for the second time, for all the second time promised to be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
